


Like Blossoms After Winter

by coolbreezemage



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbreezemage/pseuds/coolbreezemage
Summary: Dedue and Ashe, their beloved prince, and a moment of peace amid new growth.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Like Blossoms After Winter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Felix/Annette server's drabble prompt "Three's a Crowd"

“These should be planted in the shade, right, Dedue?” Ashe asks, picking up his trowel from the greenhouse floor. “The ones with the little round leaves?”

“That is correct,” Dedue says, busy with a pallet of vegetable cuttings. He doesn’t bother turning around to check; he trusts Ashe to identify the sprouts correctly. “The lower beds should offer sufficient light. Be sure you leave enough room for the second batch.”

“Will do!” Ashe chirps. So many years since they last worked side by side in the greenhouse like this, and yet it seems he still hasn’t lost any of that bright sweetness, that enthusiasm. Battle has forced him to grow strong, yes, given him scars, but it has not made him harsh or hard. A small bit of beauty in their stormy lives, one that Dedue treasures even more than he does the Duscur flowers still blooming here in this quiet corner of Garreg Mach. 

“Your Highness!” he hears Ashe call. He stands in time to see Dimitri pause in the doorway. He’s wearing his furs somewhat looser around his shoulders now that the weather is warming, and Dedue has mended his armor so that will no longer rub sores into his skin, but he will still not leave his room without the protection it offers. 

“You don’t need to get up,” Dimitri says. “I wanted to come see the new growth. I hope I’m not interrupting your work.” Ashe has spent many evenings over dinner telling Dimitri of their plans for the greenhouse and gardens.

“Of course not, Your Highness,” Dedue says. “You are welcome anywhere we are.” He’s glad to see him, more than he can say. Dedue knows it is still hard for him to be around other people after so long alone, after so long fighting beasts and men merely to survive. He is proud of him for all the progress he’s made in such a short time.

“I can’t stay long,” Dimitri says. “There’s another meeting this afternoon.” The words are as formal as ever, but something in them betrays how little he must be looking forward to it. 

Ashe frowns. “I thought that was just for the scouting teams,” he says. “The Professor said you don’t need to be there. We can give you a report after.”

“No. I’ve ignored my duties for too long. I will attend.”

He would do far better to rest. Dedue watches the exhaustion in Dimitri’s visible eye, the strain that shadows his face. He sets his tools aside and sits on the stone edge of the flowerbeds, then reaches for a thick ledger wrapped in waterproof cloth to protect it from the dirt.

“Your Highness, will you sit with me? I need to check the accounts.”

Tentatively, Dimitri takes a seat beside him. “You keep accounts for the greenhouse?”

Dedue nods and opens the book to a spread of numbers and markings. “For the medicinal and food plants, yes. To be sure we have enough for our needs, to prepare the seeds for each season, and to track incidences of pests or poor health.”

“You do so much work here,” Dimitri says. “Medicine and food are essential to our efforts.” He smiles, faint but unmistakable. “You are not appreciated near enough as you deserve.” 

Dimitri has told him many times to accept more praise, as if he doesn’t know how deeply his own words touch.

As Dimitri watches over his shoulder, Dedue examines the page, adding details here and there. There’s particular symbols to mark strong growth, weak growth, failed plots, pests, and other needs, shorthand for all the little stories told by a garden. He taught Ashe the code in their school days. Someday, he might teach the King. Not now, though, not when all Dimitri needs is rest. 

And sure enough, it isn’t long before Dimitri’s eye slips closed and his head falls against Dedue’s shoulder, his breathing slowing in sleep.

Ashe watches them a while, his smile warm and fond. Then he quietly sets the empty baskets aside, muffling the sound of the tools, and steps towards the doors. If only he could stay… but as one of the patrol leaders, he has a duty to perform.

“Thank you,” Dedue whispers. Beside him, Dimitri doesn’t stir.

“I’ll make sure the Professor knows where he is. Do you need anything?” 

Dedue shakes his head. It is enough to be here, alive, with his two most precious people near him, claiming a brief respite from the war that rages around them. The three of them will have each other: now, and unto and past their ultimate victory. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Discord for more Dimiashe and general positive FE content! https://discord.gg/VWt94KY


End file.
